midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Audi R8
The is a vehicle available in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Doc owns a white Audi R8, and Oro owns an orange Audi R8. Description The Audi R8 is a mid-engine, 2-seater sports car, which uses Audi's trademark quattro permanent all-wheel drive system. It was introduced by the German automaker Audi AG in 2006. The car was exclusively designed, developed, and manufactured by Audi AG's high performance private subsidiary company, quattro GmbH, and is based on the Lamborghini Gallardo platform. The fundamental construction of the R8 is based on the Audi Space Frame, and uses an aluminium monocoque which is built using space frame principles. The Audi R8 was initially equipped with a 4.2 litre V8 engine. Specifically, it is an all-aluminium alloy 32-valve (four valves per cylinder) petrol engine, utilising Fuel Stratified Injection (FSI), and has a displacement of 4,163 cubic centimetres (254.0 cu in). It develops a motive power output of 420 metric horsepower (309 kW; 414 bhp) (Directive 80/1269/EEC), and generates 430 newton metres (317 lbf·ft) of torque, on 98 RON 'Super Unleaded' petrol. It is basically the same engine used in the Audi B7 RS4, but is modified to use a dry sump lubrication system. This V8 is a highly reworked, high-revving variant of the existing 4.2 litre V8, but includes cylinder-direct fuel injection (Fuel Stratified Injection), and four valves per cylinder, instead of five (as used on the previous non-FSI variants). Performance The R8 has a lot of grip (even in the rain), as it refuses to drift even with forceful application of the handbrake. In this case it's best to just use the gas and brakes when cornering. On open freeways, fully upgraded and engaging the NOS in 4th or 5th gear, the R8 can hit speed of over 230 mph, but will quickly go down to 200/210 mph after a shot of NOS boost is depleted (supposedly due to the immense grip and/or downforce genrated at such speeds). Trivia *Before May 31 2014, this vehicle is available exclusively through Rockstar's Social Club web site. After that day, it is currently impossible to obtain without modifying the save file. *It is also given to the player for free after beating Booke in Midnight Club: L.A. Remix. *Doc owns a white Audi R8. *Oro owns a red/orange Audi R8. Gallery MCLA Audi R8 2.png|A blue Audi R8 on the streets of Los Angeles. MCLA Audi R8 3.jpg|An Audi R8 in front of the Hollywood Auto garage in Los Angeles. MCLA Audi R8 4.jpg|Side view of an Audi R8 on the streets of Los Angeles. MCLA Audi R8 Rear.jpg|Rear view of an Audi R8 racing on the streets of Los Angeles. MCLA Audi R8 Rear 2.jpg|Rear view of an Audi R8 racing underneath the freeway in Los Angeles. If you look closely (click on the picture for a bigger, better view), you can see a Lamborghini Murcielago and a Saleen S7 racing in the same picture. ULES01144_00012.png|An Audi R8 hitting speeds of over 240 mph. Related Content }} Category:Vehicles in MCLA Category:Exotics Category:Audi